legendarymobfandomcom-20200214-history
Rigel Travolk
History Rigel was created when the star of the same name released a mass of stardust. The small dust cloud floated through space for a long time, slowly coming closer and closer until it formed together. It began to take the form of a sphere. Eventually, it managed to reach Earth. The sphere hardened into an egg-like object and crashed into the ground. It layed still in a patch of dirt for several hours before a Pokemon, Pancham, found it. The Pancham poked the egg, and it started to glow. The light frightened the Pancham away, and the egg eventually took on the same shape. It formed into a Pancham, and Rigel was born! He was apparently deep in the woods, where he spent a few months, trying to learn about Earth. He didn't learn too much being in the woods, except for basic survival skills. He fell into a river one day, and was swept away by the current. A young couple found him and adopted him. He lived in their home in Canada as their pet for about a week before they realized he was smarter than that, when they started acting more like parents. He studied at the Ferry Acedemy for a while, learning how to drive a vast variety of boats. Eventually, he left Canada in an effort to learn more about the world, spending time in a wide variety of places, but keeping in close touch with his parents. During his travels, he became a werewolf and decided to train to become a ninja. He also mentions being involved in a war, and several other misadventures that he swears are true. Details of his past are pretty mysterious, though are probably the truth because he hates lying. His real "father," the legendary Orion, speaks to him from another world occasionally.Eventually he found his way to where he lives now, and befriended Silver and Karo, then later Ice, Creep, Kato and the others. He currently lives with his pet panda Roscoe in a house made of shipping crates in a forest. Personality Though he's not exactly young, Rigel still doesn't know very much about the Earth. He is still naive and trusting, a little bit too much sometimes. He always tries to stay optomistic. He sometimes panics in certain situations. He is a pretty cheerful and energetic guy, like his friends, but his friends' antics sometimes get to be a bit too much for him. His love for adventure and curious nature frequently gets him and those around him into trouble. He sometimes questions simple things. He can be extremely creative at certain times, using every day objects in peculiar ways, sometimes to his advantage. He seems to overexpress his emotions, getting extremely sad, angry, or excited over certain things. He rarely gets scared, and is usually more fascinated with scary things. He also collects things randomly, curious as to what they can be used for. Role/Actions Rigel's curiousity and love for adventure causes him to wander off on his own a lot. When alone, he gets lost pretty often. Almost any time there's some kind of bad guy or villain, Rigel gets himself captured, which is a little bit ironic considering he has a bodyguard. He nearly always falls victim to an enemy's plan, and is always the first of his friends, sometimes even the first of everyone, to become the victim. He is also eaten quite often, most times by Silver, more irony considering Silver is supposed to protect him. He's been petrified, frozen solid, enslaved, brainwashed, etc. in the past. The reasons for villains targeting him vary. A couple villains (like Hypno or Bowser) try to enslave him because he gives "magic footrubs." They're not really magic, but Rigel gives very good foot rubs, and he doesn't mind doing it. Most villains go after him because they know they can catch him and use him as bait. Other times, they capture him because they see him as a threat to their plans, and want to get him out of the way, or make him work for them. Usually if he's targeted to be eaten, it's because he's very tasty (Silver even said so himself) and easy prey. Powers and Abilities Star Power Rigel has a fairly wide range of abilities that come from the star he was born of. His body's energy can be used in a ton of different ways, and even he doesn't know all of them. The ones he does know, he doesn't use too much, mostly because he's unsure of how to properly use them. However, he does put them all to good use pretty often. He can shoot energy blasts and beams, which he does often. He can also charge up things to make them faster, stronger, etc. or overcharge them to explode. He tries to avoid making them explode, but can't always help it. He can also power up his punches, weapons, and other attacks. His star powers let him fly and run at great speeds, though he still has a hard time controlling this. He can also transform into anything he's seen before, even in a picture. He's spent plenty of time online looking up pictures of stuff to turn into, though he rarely does as it takes a lot of his energy to do so. Lycanthropy Rigel became a werewolf during his travels. His star power helped him keep his transformations under control. Even when not in wolf form, he keeps his heightened senses and physical abilities such as speed and strength. He completely loses control and transforms whenever he gets extremely angry, or during the full moon. He keeps his weakness to silver, even when not a wolf. This is once again, irony because his bodyguard, the person who protects him, is named Silver. Other Skills Being a ninja, Rigel is quick on his feet and can be very sneaky. He does seem to make small errors which lead to him getting caught, but often times someone else causes this. His foot massages are considered magic, as well as the other massages he can give. Obviously, he can drive any boat with extreme skill after learning at the ferry academy. He is an expert at martial arts, too, and can use a range of weapons, listed below, and a small backpack, often filled with senseless junk. He has been able to find use for most of it though. Weapons Bamboo Sword Rigel carries a sword made of bamboo as his primary weapon. He is extremely skilled with it, but it breaks sometimes, so he probably has extras. When charged, it can hit harder and even burn a little bit. Small Blades Rigel also carries shuriken around with him. He has exceptional aim with them. He also uses Kunai knives, for both short range cutting and throwing. Charging these with star power, makes them fly faster and hit harder. It makes them seem a bit sharper too. Claws While not an actual weapon, Rigel's small claws can be used to help him climb and cut, and are useful in combat. They get sharper, longer and more powerful in his werewolf form, but even then, they are nowhere near as sharp and powerful as Ice's claws. Raisin Gun Rigel carries a gun that looks real, but just fires raisins. The best part about it is that it can be used to fake people out, since they think it's a real gun. While it rarely comes in handy, it has surprisingly saved his life, and other lives, in the past. Relationships Creep: Creep and Rigel usually get along well. Creep is technically his boss, but Rigel really just does whatever he wants. He seems to have a lot of respect for Creep, but they argue sometimes. Creep usually leaves Rigel in charge when he goes out. Roscoe: Roscoe is Rigel's pet. They have a strong bond, and both would go very far to make sure the other is safe. Although Roscoe is the pet, he seems to take on the role of "owner" when Rigel acts up. Ice: Ice and Rigel are close friends! They share food pretty often and fight together. The two of them never fight and they both love messing around together. Ice often rescues Rigel when he's in trouble, and they have an epic combo attack that involves Ice freezing a cabbage and Rigel throwing it. It's suprisingly effective. Karo: Karo and Rigel are very close friends! Practically brothers! They love spending time together. Rigel likes to mess with Karo by doing things like teasing him about having no hands when Karo's in his Whooper form. Rigel tries to keep Karo safe, and has even gotten himself captured so that Karo can get away. Karo usually at least tries to help rescue him. Silver:' '''Silver is Rigel's bodyguard and a close friend of his. Even though Silver is supposed to keep Rigel from getting captured, sometimes Rigel gets too out of hand and ends up a prisoner anyway, but Silver always rescues him in the end, and then often gives him some kind of punishment for getting captured. Silver is sometimes the one who catches him! Silver likes to make Rigel serve him like a butler or slave, and he obeys. It's pretty common for Rigel to become a snack for Silver, which he doesn't mind. '''Kato': Kato is another close friend of Rigels. They have a lot in common and love to adventure together! Kato usually gets Rigel into trouble, and then runs off, but he eventually does come back to help him, and they still get along extremely well. Chrono: Chrono and Rigel are friends, but they argue pretty often. Rigel seems to lose patience with him pretty fast. They also compete for Silver's attention, but in the end they get along. They also manage to work together when they really need to. Aldebaran: '''Rigel's evil clone. They fight constantly, and are evenly matched in these fights, yet their personalities clash. The degree of tension between them varies, sometimes they tease each other like brothers, and sometimes they completely wanna kill each other! '''Hypno: Hypno is an enemy of Rigel. He often tries and succeeds to get Rigel under his control, but after his friends snap him out of the trance Rigel manages to beat him somehow, be it mentally of physically. Hypno always seems a step ahead, but Rigel can somehow trick him in the end. Bowser: Bowser constantly kidnaps Rigel, almost as much as he kidnaps Princess Peach, maybe even more! He likes to use Rigel for various things, such as footrubs, general servitude, or just for the sake of kidnapping someone. Rigel, even in captivity, teases Bowser and they fight like children, which gets Bowser very angry. Dr. Parasect: Another enemy of Rigel, Dr. Parasect likes to use him for his expiraments. Rigel is sometimes kidnapped by him, but can often fight him off himself by turning his own expiraments and inventions against him. Dr. Parasect is interested in Rigel's bizzare origin and his bottomless backpack. He does not hate Rigel himself, but hates how often he ruins his plans and inventions and frees his subjects. When they're not fighting, they can actually engage in some intelligent conversation. Skar: Skar and Rigel are bitter enemies. Skar does not even try kidnapping Rigel, and the two often fight. Sometimes purely physical beatings, and often they engage in tactical conflicts. He is Rigel's most dangerous, yet least frequently seen, enemy. Rigel often finds out when Skar is pulling stings behind the scenes and sets out to expose him. Fighting Skar is the only time when Rigel can manage to tolerate his other enemies, including Aldebaran. Quotes "Carry me?"'' ~'All the time. Rigel can be lazy. "______ TIME!!!" ~Before tranforming. The blank is filled in with whatever he's transforming into. "Oh my gosh! It's the whitest white I've ever seen!!!" ~When Ice mixed all the different white paints together. "Achievement Unlocked: Rigel does something useful!" ~When Rigel threw a frozen cabbage at a demonic Silver and aided in the fight ''"Only one way to find out...And this one way requires four zebras, twelve large garbage bags, a stapler, a hairdryer, and an octopus" ''~Rigel's idea to find out if the legends of a human on top of Black Death Mountain are true ''"Don't worry, I was a doctor back during...the war..." ''~Rigel mentioning "the war" ''"Those cabbages weren't ripe. I was making somewhere dangerous less dangerous by preventing the sale of unripe cabbages" ''~Rigel's excuse for knocking over a vegetable cart ''"I got it when I saved that grape orchard from some berry poachers and shut down the illegal fruit trade!" ''~Rigel explaining how he got his raisin gun. Moveset (Light Attack) - 8% Rigel swings his bamboo sword (Light Combo) - 8% to 16% Rigel slashes with his sword twice, it glowing from star power (Light Upper) - 11% Rigel does a handstand and kicks upwards (Light Downward) - 7% Rigel karate chops downward (Light Dash Attack) - 9% Rigel charges at his enemy with his paws over his head, attempting to headbutt them (Light Mid-Air Attack) - 12% Rigel does a front flip, slashing with his claws. (Heavy Attack) - 20% Rigel throws a shuriken (Heavy combo) - 25% each hit. Rigel's shuriken throws are more rapid, and they're now charged with star power (Heavy Upper) - 27% Rigel swings a dagger over his head (Heavy Downward) - 30% Rigel slams a bamboo shoot down, snapping it in the process. (Heavy Dash Attack) - 40% Roscoe appears with Rigel on his back, and dives forward surrounded by flames. (Heavy Mid-Air Attack) - 55% Rigel crouches, then opens up, sending a burst of blue energy out at all sides Dodge - Rigel turns blue and glows for a second, all moves pass right through him (Special Level 1 (Light)) - Bad Moon Rising - 100% Rigel shifts into his werewolf form and attacks his opponent with lightning fast slashes and bites (Special Level 2 (Middle)) - Panda Power - 200% - Rigel hops on Roscoe's back. Roscoe then grows to a giant size and roasts the enemy with a huge blast of fire. He then slams his paw down on them for good measure before shrinking and flying off. (Special Level 3 (Heavy)) - Super Nova- 460% - Rigel uses his star power to flash a light in his opponent's eyes, stunning them. He then leaps into the air. A massive, blue star then appears around his foe, burning them a bit before exploding in a super nova. (Taunt) Rigel spits out the leaf he's chewing on, then puts a new one in his mouth Fighting Quotes Introduction: Quote 1: This is gonna be fun! Quote 2: Best of luck to you! You'll need it! Quote 3: I've been training hard! Watch out! Switching with a teammate: Quote 1: Finally, some action! Quote 2: Oho! My turn! Quote 3: You've had it easy so far... Winning against Silver: Quote 1: Heh, you're slipping, sir. Quote 2: Maybe now you can rub my feet? Flawless: Shouldn't my bodyguard be a lot stronger than that? Winning against Ice: Quote 1: Kitty just got declawed! Quote 2: Guuurl please! You can do better than that! Flawless: Looks like you were on pretty thin ice Winning against Karo: Quote 1: Haven't the turtles taught you anything? Quote 2: This is the power of a real ninja! Flawless: Um...ya know I was going easy on you, right? Winning against Kato: Quote 1: Karma for ditching me so much, maybe? Quote 2: I thought your fluffiness would cushion my hits! Flawless: Great, now I'm all pumped up with adrenaline! Winning against Chrono: Quote 1: Finished already? C'mon, one more round! Quote 2: Nice! I won! Now, if you can get up, will you bring me a snack? Flawless: Oh, were you trying? I couldn't tell. Winning against Aldebaran: Quote 1: It's cool that we're named after stars, 'cause I'm sure you're seeing a lot of 'em! Quote 2: I think I shine just a bit brighter than you! Flawless: Can't beat the originals... Winning against himself: Quote 1: Shouldn't we have been equally matched? Quote 2: I'll never hit anyone that attractive again! Flawless: Does this mean I'm really strong, or really weak? Trivia *Rigel has been captured, trapped, kidnapped, eaten, or fallen victim to a villain's plans more times than any of his friends. *Rigel has mentioned having several careers in the past, including a pilot, train conductor, flyer distribution specialist, animal tamer, singer, trained chef, a "lion" at the circus, and a seemingly endless amount of others!n. *His favourite animal is the giant panda. *Rigel is left handed...or....left pawed *He has mentioned many things he's done during "the war" but no one knows what war, or possibly wars, he's talking about *Though Rigel has traveled nearly the entire planet and has been traveling for many years, his parents are still alive and well, and he still calls them often. He has never mentioned their age, or even what species they are! *Rigel's last name, Travolk, was the last name his parents used. *Rigel has a well named after him: The Rigel Travolk Well. He mentioned that he accidentally got it named after him, but it is unknown what he did to cause that to happen *Rigel's friends sometimes call him "Ninja" (or in Karo's case, Ninji") as a nickname, because he is a ninja. *Rigel often walks or runs on all fours. He is a little bit faster and more agile while running like this. *He also seems to have a few other dog-like tendancies, such as sniffing the ground for clues, growling, sometimes even barking. These may be side effects of him being a werewolf. Gallery _ee__de_sanctist_used_scary_face_by_xxatakowanaxx-d5naqh8.png|Rigel (Teddi form) must have made something angry 216___teddiursa__zombie_by_q_buh-d4pm2gh.png|Rigel (Teddi) zombified 000237.jpg|Teddi Rigel has been hypnotized! First Meeting.jpg|Silver (Eevee), Rigel (Bunny) and Karo (Axew) first meet...things didn't go very well Hypno and his slaves.jpg|Creep going to save Teddi Rigel and a Sealeo from Hypno ninja_werewolf_by_Black_rat.jpg|Rigel as a werewolf zane_the_zangoose_encounters_a_seviper_by_notmolo-d52xx61.png|Silver (Seviper) hypnotizing his prey, Rigel the Zangoose yancham.jpg|Rigel's main form, a Pancham! go_pancham_go__by_delano_laramie-d678xom.jpg helioptile_and_pancham_pokemon_battle__by_phatmon66-d65qk10.png|Rigel in an epic battle 935230_246668428805988_1705266389_n.png Pancham.full.1497803.jpg|Wrapped up in a leaf pancham_by_haychel-d64z92n.jpg Pancham.full.1498986.jpg perfect_balance_yancham_by_yoshinojas-d6581v8.png.jpg|Rigel, training RLUlJgS.jpg yancham_and_shao_may_by_yellowstones-d64yz20.jpg|Rigel, training a baby Roscoe yancham_by_deruuyo-d65483r.png yancham_by_super_tuler-d64z1as.png tumblr_mn3mti14uj1rrr5sro1_500.png|Still cute as ever! Ninja Vs His Enemies.jpg|Rigel and Roscoe about to face off against his enemies gijinka_pancham_by_miyumiakuma-d65qosf.jpg|Rigel as a Human tumblr_mwaa63UDqZ1ru22lio1_1280.png Team Rocket!!.jpg|Rigel, tied up and captured by Team Rocket! Rigel Meme 1.png yoshi_tied_up_by_boblame-d684xdq.jpg|Rigel as a Yoshi. It didn't take long for him to end up like this Rigel's Theme Category:Team Indigo Members